Kōji Mihama
Kōji Mihama (神浜 幸司, Mihama Kōji) is a supporting character in Pretty Rhythm Rainbow Live. He likes to play the guitar and sing on a rooftop where other people can hear him than, or rather, where his mother cannot hear him. Synopsis Naru Ayase first hears Kōji on a rooftop singing and playing guitar when she is walking. Later on, he also runs past Ito Suzuno carrying his guitar on his back in its case. Later on, Kōji watched Ito doing a Prism Live. He looked quite surprised and it seemed to have an effect on him. After the show, he tells Ito Suzuno that her song was very intense. When Naru is troubled after being forced to perform her own "My Song", she immediately thinks of Kōji and his songs she heard on the roof.She asked him to give him one of his songs, to which he sternly refused. Naru returned later to apologize to him, realizing that each song is special to an artist. After hearing her touching words, Kōji changes his mind about the girl and decides to write her a song. He promises he will deliver it to her before the Prism Show begins the next day. Although Naru Ayase's co-workers do not believe that he will come, Naru believes, and he rewards her patience with her first "My Song". As he leaves the shop, he sees a rainbow across the sky. After meeting Naru, Kōji seems to be more open. Later on, Kōji is playing at a park nearby and Naru decides to go with Ito on their lunch break. They watched until the presentation was done and then came to talk with Kōji. Though, Hiro, that had been there since the beginning, interrupted their conversation and asked for the song Pride that Kōji had. But he refused somewhat angrily and walked away. Hiro then invited both of them to eat and asked Ito to compose for him in exchange of money. The girl obviously accepted after thinking of the guitar she wanted to buy. Around nighttime, Naru calls Kōji and tell him that Ito will compose a song for Hiro. It ends up that Kōji is shocked and go at Ito's house to try and change her mind, thinking Hiro would do the same thing to her that he did to him. But being stubborn, Ito refused and ordered for Kōji to get out. Then, the song Ito made was ready. But before she could give it to Hiro, Kōji gave the song Pride away. Hiro then make his debut with Pride and steal the credits from it, saying it was his instead of Kōji's. In episode 26, we learn that Kōji had written the song to be a love letter for Ito, but she didn't realize, until Naru said it, and she goes to confess her feelings. Though, before she could actually say something, he embraces her and at the end, they share a kiss. In episode 37, Ito knew the truth that her dad and Kōji's dad died in a car accident, meanwhile Ito's dad is driving the car. Ito knew that and became very depressed and decided to seperate for "a while". Category:Characters Category:Edel Rose Category:Kakyouin Academy